


Joshua & David

by Van_Krausser



Category: V (2009)
Genre: Anna te odio, Cerebro marca Acme, Drabbles, Dramonones pichurrientos, M/M, Pre-Series, Romances espaciales, Series Malérrimas que nos hacen sufrir, mis lagartitos invasores, ¿Por qué la cancelaron?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia que ha salido como inspiración del remake (2009) de la serie V, escrita y publicada originalmente en el año 2010.Está enfocada en la pareja de V's que son parte de la rebelión, Joshua y David. Aunque en realidad, es en formato pre-serie. Que nos dieron muy poquito de ellos, y bueno, como pasaron a formar parte de mis parejas favoritas, pues tenía que homenajearlos de alguna forma.





	1. La transformación

**Author's Note:**

> Primero, está en clasificación para adolescentes y adultos.   
> Segundo, no tiene en realidad spoilers de capítulos, pero sí habla en muy grandes rasgos de lo que va el desarrollo de la historia, aunque me enfoco en una pareja que tuvo sólo... ¿qué? ¿Menos de diez minutos de gloria? Algo así. A pesar de que su aparición fue muy breve, creo que dejaron un fuerte impacto en muchos de los que seguimos la serie, por la tragedia de la que ambos son víctimas por sus principios. Y si, que me refiero a los lagartitos monos en la Nave Nodriza, David y Joshua. Este fic es enfocado en ellos, tipo preserie, en lo que yo me imagino que pudo ser su relación antes de la invasión. Imaginaciones de bicho raro, pues XD  
> Tercero, son tres capítulos. En realidad, los tres son como tipo drabbles que, aunque es una sola pareja, son diferentes etapas y puntos de vista de su relación. No quise separarlos, sin embargo, pueden leerse en forma independiente.

Aún era bastante joven cuando ocurrieron los acontecimientos que cambiaron su vida para siempre.

Como muchos otros de su generación, estuvo presente en la plataforma de desembarco al saber que las naves de la primera parte del plan, la misión de infiltración, habían regresado.

Había oído hablar de ellos hacía poco tiempo; de los Humanos. Sabía que eran una raza primitiva y muy distinta a la suya en apariencia, en pensamiento, y lo más extraño, en emociones. Los conocía por especímenes diseccionados y conservados en los laboratorios de estudio, y en vagas grabaciones que sus tutores de educación les mostraran ocasionalmente.

Mientras veía bajar de la nave a los enviados, enfundados en una capa de piel sintetizada y mejorada, recordó cómo se había involucrado en un asunto tan peligroso, como la rebelión hacia su dirigente.

Poco antes de saber que había un plan de invasión hacia un planeta distante llamado Tierra, había escuchado decir a uno de los integrantes avanzados del cuerpo de estudios científicos, que lo que Ella hacía era un error. Ese científico era uno de los que se perfilaban como elementos adecuados para conformar la segunda parte de la invasión, pero en secreto se rebelaba a los planes de la hembra dominante de toda la especie.

En lugar de odiarlo, o de considerarlo un enemigo por rebelarse a los deseos de la Reina sin remordimiento alguno, sintió una gran admiración por él. Porque lo había visto exponer sus razonamientos de una hipotética convivencia armoniosa con otras especies, de un intercambio amistoso de conocimientos, de ciencia, de lo que ellos necesitaban para una segura provisión de alimento, basada en especies mucho más primitivas que la de los hombres, y de igual forma, de carne roja y sangre caliente. Su forma de pensar se basaba en el hecho de que había probado el sabor de la carne de ellos, sin desarrollar un gusto obsesivo; Por eso, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar una invasión devastadora y criminal. El planeta tierra tenía una gran capacidad de provisión, tanto para sus habitantes originales como para ellos. Sólo era cuestión de trabajar relaciones diplomáticas y comerciales.

Sin embargo, la ambición de Ella se había hecho evidente al negarse a esos razonamientos y amonestarlo con severidad. No quería a los humanos como socios comerciales. Ese nunca fue su plan. Los despreciaba por ser inferiores, y al mismo tiempo, los deseaba como ganado, como alimento, y su voracidad aumentaba conforme el plan avanzaba.

Interesado en los pensamientos rebeldes de ese científico, se había decidido por ser también parte del cuerpo de médicos e investigadores, conocer a la especie que se veía ahora amenazada por ellos, entenderlos como parte del universo que compartían, y buscar a quienes pensaban de esa misma forma.

Fue así como pudo acercarse a él, establecer una relación cercana en estudios, y mientras más lo conocía y descubría una rara empatía que lo unía a los humanos, empezó a considerar la posibilidad de ser su compañero de vida.

Fue entonces que escucharon rumores acerca de un rebelde en la Tierra, en la célula que habían dejado como el inicio de la invasión. Uno de ellos, arrebatado por las emociones, los pensamientos y los sentimientos humanos, había decidido confrontar a la Reina e iniciar una resistencia. Un traidor que tomaba la causa de una especie amenazada y desvalida para darles una esperanza. Se hacía llamar John May en el lenguaje humano, y se conocía a su naciente ejército como la Quinta Columna.

Esa noticia le infundió valor para buscar a los rebeldes. Estaba seguro que la rebelión no había tenido sus orígenes en un planeta distante, sino ahí mismo, pues hacía tiempo que existían grupos de semejantes inconformes por la forma en que Ella, la gobernante y dirigente de su especie, había abandonado todo trazo de civilidad y progreso, incluso con ellos mismos, debido a su codicia y glotonería por la carne humana.

Casi al mismo tiempo en que decidió unirse a la Quinta Columna, fue llamado por sus tutores para formar parte del cuerpo médico de la flota espacial, en la segunda fase del plan de invasión. Y días después, su compañero, aquel por quien había cambiado su pensamiento y sus lealtades, aceptó formar una relación especial con él, oculta al conocimiento de Ella, pues no deseaban ser controlados un día más.

Ese día, le habló de su llamado y sus planes. Le habló de cómo él podría ser un punto fuerte de la rebelión al estar dentro de las naves invasoras, y de cuánto le agradecía por haberlo inspirado para alejarse del control que la Reina tenía sobre la mayoría. No le dijo que ya era parte del ejército rebelde, pero sabía que no era un ingenuo, y que más pronto de lo que podría imaginarlo, lo intuiría.

Ese mismo día, antes de ser enclaustrado para su entrenamiento en el lenguaje, apariencia y comportamiento humanos, fue la primera vez que pasaron juntos, que compartieron secretos y sueños. Fue la primera vez en la que su relación fue distinta de todo lo que antes pudiesen haber conocido, bajo el dominio y control mental de la Reina. Ese mismo día, al consumar su unión como compañeros de vida, el juramento de lealtad entre ellos no solo se consolidó en palabras.

Él fue el primero de los dos en ser cambiado. Se le asignó un nombre terrestre: David. Se le instruyó en el lenguaje y las costumbres y se le dio una tarea por cumplir en cuanto abordara la nave nodriza en la que viajaría también Ella, ahora llamada Anna.

Sus planes marchaban bien. Sólo hacía falta que él, su compañero de vida, pudiera estar a su lado en esa misión peligrosa en la que se había enlistado. No sabía si también se uniría a la Quinta Columna, aunque ese fuera el siguiente acto de lealtad seguro entre ellos.

Su esperanza se convirtió en una leve sonrisa, esa rara expresión humana aprendida, al ver que entre el grupo de científicos y médicos de conocimiento avanzado que viajarían con la Reina, él, su compañero, caminaba con decisión.

 

2

 

No lo reconoció al entrar al recinto en el que lo enclaustrarían para el entrenamiento exhaustivo que los capacitaría como tripulantes de la Nave Nodriza. Discretamente lo buscó, y al no encontrarlo, pensó que tal vez ya no lo vería, pues habían trasladado a varios grupos a otros centros de entrenamiento.

Fue David quien lo buscó, sorprendiéndolo al mostrarle su aspecto humano. Fue un momento breve y no tuvieron oportunidad de estar juntos en todo el tiempo que permanecieron enclaustrados. Hasta el día que fue llamado para el implante de piel.

David siguió con atención todo el proceso, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, con él, impaciente por reconocerlo como humano y por enseñarle lo que había aprendido por sí mismo.

Poco después, en el compartimiento de David, observó la imagen holográfica que se desplegaba ante ellos. Prácticamente era su reflejo, pero no se reconocía en lo absoluto.

—Joshua...

Se estremeció al sentirlo recargándose un poco sobre sus hombros, escuchando el nombre que le había sido asignado hacía poco tiempo en ese lenguaje primitivo y extraño que le provocaba una rara ansiedad.

Siseó algunas palabras indecisas en su lengua nativa, provocando que su compañero hiciera un gesto que pocas veces había visto. Un gesto humano.

Era una sonrisa, una expresión de alegría, una emoción muy agradable, según le había dicho la primera vez que lo viera hacerlo.

David lo tocó en un brazo, apenas rozándolo con la punta de sus dedos, ocasionando sensaciones nuevas, imposibles de experimentar en su fría piel original, de reptil.

Antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez, sin despegar la vista de la imagen, David le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, acariciándoselos. Joshua notó de inmediato la calidez que se desprendía de él.

—No, habla como ellos. Quiero escuchar en ti el acento humano.

—Aún no lo domino —obedeció con un titubeo, volteando sólo un poco para encontrar la mirada de su compañero—. Es un poco difícil.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás. —David continuó acariciándolo. La mucosa que conformaba sus labios humanos estaba reaccionando a su contacto—. ¿Te gusta?

—Se siente... extraño. Agradable...

—Lo sé. Eso es sólo el principio, Joshua. —David lo abrazó por completo, viéndolo ahora a través de la imagen—. El aspecto que te dieron es muy hermoso. Eres un humano apuesto.

—También tú lo eres. —Esta vez, Joshua imitó apenas levemente la sonrisa. Sin embargo, ésta desapareció casi de inmediato. Algo lo tenía inquieto—. ¿Crees que Anna nos deje juntos en la Nave Nodriza?

—Lo hará. Eres uno de los mejores científicos médicos, y yo tu brazo derecho. No tiene razón alguna para separarnos.

Joshua asintió, regresando su vista a la imagen holográfica, viendo la lengua bífida de su compañero que acariciaba la pequeña protuberancia a un lado de su cabeza, causando otra oleada de sensaciones novedosas.

Al parecer, no le costaría mucho acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto.

Pensó que los humanos debían divertirse demasiado.  
  
  
3

Ser parte de la tripulación de la Nave Nodriza fue una experiencia un tanto desconcertante para Joshua.

No por los nuevos sistemas de investigación y desarrollo médico que estaban planificando, o por la forma en que sus horarios se habían modificado de manera radical. Aunque sí era inquietante saber que en lo que los científicos estaban trabajando, era un compuesto perjudicial a los humanos, en muchos aspectos.

Todo eso, y la aprensión por las noticias que habían escuchado de la aplastante represión que Anna impusiera a la Quinta Columna en la Tierra, el supuesto asesinato de John May y la dispersión de los miembros, estaban haciendo estragos en él.

Le había confiado a David, poco antes de abordar las naves, que había decidido seguir su ejemplo y se había enrolado en el ejército rebelde, ya que al estar cerca de Ella y conocer sus planes, podría ser los ojos y oídos del movimiento desde el interior del monstruo. Ahora, aunque sus decisiones permanecían firmes, estaba temeroso de que la rebelión pudiese sucumbir antes incluso de empezar a pelear.

Sin embargo, su compañero lo tranquilizaba cada vez que nefastos pensamientos lo asaltaban. Porque a pesar de que Joshua era de edad y conocimientos más avanzados, David lo rebasaba en optimismo, por su espíritu rebelde y la forma en que vivía plenamente fuera de toda influencia totalitaria. Fuera del control de Anna.

Prácticamente hablando, David era lo único que lo mantenía en una sensata existencia, en medio de ese obsesivo orden que precedía a los planes de invasión. Hablar con él siempre le proporcionaba confianza y seguridad en lo que debían hacer.

Por supuesto, cuando vino el cambio para Joshua, esto no fue distinto.

Desde el primer día que estrenara la piel compuesta por tejido blando y no escamas, David le ayudó a entender ese extraño concepto que eran para él las sensaciones y las emociones que éstas generaban. Pacientemente, como el primer momento en que se conocieron de forma íntima, le había mostrado el complejo funcionamiento del estado emocional combinado con las palabras humanas.

La primera vez que compartieron un dormitorio en el área médica, Joshua creyó que la intensidad de lo que experimentaba iba a matarlo, aunque después de la primera y muy fuerte impresión, fue acoplándose a las novedades ya sin esfuerzo. Incluso, esperaba seguir descubriéndolas por sí mismo, con un poco de ansiedad y mucho de curiosidad.

David y él se habían desnudado de sus uniformes médicos, recorriendo cada palmo de sus cuerpos con los dedos y los labios, usando toda la superficie de piel cultivada e implantada sobre sus escamas en una rara forma de reconocimiento.

Como parte del equipo científico, Joshua conocía casi a la perfección el mapa nervioso de los humanos. Había pasado largos periodos de tiempo estudiando a los especímenes capturados, vivos y diseccionados. Había visto en ellos parte de esas emociones, los arranques de furia y los descontrolados ataques de terror, acompañados de lágrimas inacabables. Sabía en cierto modo lo que era el dolor para ellos. No físico, puesto que su especie también sentía dolor físico. El dolor emocional era algo que, si bien lo conocía por videos y grabaciones, no imaginaba lo que era experimentarlo.

Sin embargo, esto que David le mostraba era nuevo, vivirlo en su propio cuerpo era algo totalmente distinto.

Sabía de las sensibles áreas en la boca, el pecho, el vientre; conocía las ramificaciones que existían en los pies, en esa curiosa zona que era el aparato reproductor de la especie que mimetizaban. Más nunca pensó que esas terminaciones nerviosas, al ser estimuladas, casi lo enloquecerían.

Sintió que se derretía con la unión de sus labios, se estremeció sin control al sentir la lengua de su compañero en los erguidos pezones y perdió el aliento cuando David acarició el miembro moldeado en piel con su boca, y trazó un camino no muy distinto de su anatomía original, de forma muy diferente.

Esa primera vez que se amaron como humanos, fue una especie de renacimiento para Joshua. Porque por primera vez, experimentó también el dolor emocional, al saber que el temor de perderlo a él era algo muy real.

Desde ese día, Joshua supo que nunca volvería a ser el mismo.


	2. Libertad (o la mentira del Éxtasis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temo que salió algo Angst, y esta vez no hay Pr0n ni nada de eso. Es un leve atisbo de lo que representa para los rebeldes V's el poderse librar de una cadena de sumisión que Anna les ha impuesto.

David se dio cuenta, por sí mismo, que Joshua había quebrantado la dependencia que Anna les había impuesto por medio de ese éxtasis que los mantenía sometidos a ella y engañados, que les robaba vida y reemplazaba en forma ilusoria la necesidad de expresar emociones.

El Éxtasis, o la Dicha de Anna, como ella misma la llamaba.

La primera vez que David lo vio ocultándose de ese lazo de control, de esa trampa mental, estaban varios tutores como Joshua y varios aprendices como él, en uno de los laboratorios de estudio. Al escuchar la inconfundible señal en la voz de la Reina, todos dejaron lo que hacían y se adentraron en esas palabras que los arrebataban de su realidad. Todos, menos Joshua.

David alcanzó a ver que se separaba del grupo de tutores en forma discreta, como si huyera de algo maligno, y por un breve momento, antes de que su conciencia se perdiera en ese éxtasis que Anna les infundía como una poderosa droga mental, descubrió su mirada llena de decepción.

Sin embargo, cuando le preguntó por lo que había visto, Joshua sólo fijó su mirada en él por unos segundos y sin una sola palabra que le sirviera como respuesta, le entregó varios dispositivos de información que llevaba hacia uno de los almacenes de datos, ordenándole que los colocara en sus clasificaciones correspondientes.

La siguiente ocasión, él mismo peleó por un poco más de tiempo antes de rendirse al adictivo influjo mental para buscarlo y estar a su lado en el lapsus de la Dicha, viviendo el éxtasis en un espacio compartido.

Lo encontró en uno de los corredores principales, recargado en uno de los muros en donde se formaba un pequeño punto ciego para las cámaras de vigilancia, con los puños apretados mientras observaba con una incierta expresión a los demás. Al descubrirlo dirigiéndose hacia él, Joshua se apresuró a irse de ahí, perdiéndose entre todos los que estaban varados en el corredor.

David no resistió por más tiempo el estar alejado de esa dependencia. Se rindió a ella con un amargo sentimiento al ver que su tutor huía, incluso de él.

Eso lo llevó a tomar la audaz decisión de quebrantar también su dependencia. Porque si Joshua lo había hecho, alguna razón debía haber para eso. Así que se preparó a conciencia, sabiendo que tal vez fallaría en sus primeros intentos, pero que podría lograrlo.

Cuando se presentó la oportunidad de comprobar por primera vez si había tenido éxito en su preparación, la relación entre Joshua y él ya no era simplemente de tutor-estudiante. Habían pasado de los fríos protocolos de las jerarquías a una sólida amistad.

Ambos estaban en el mismo cuarto de diagnóstico, junto a otros integrantes del personal médico cuando Anna habló. Joshua se comportó como siempre hacía, intentando apartarse, más David lo detuvo, sujetándolo momentáneamente por un brazo, pidiéndole que se quedara con él. Sin embargo, falló y sólo alcanzó a sentir que se soltaba de su agarre al tiempo que su mirada permanecía fija en él. Esta vez no vio decepción en sus ojos, sólo un brillo extraño que no logró identificar. Hasta que mucho rato después de que salió del trance, Joshua le habló de la ira y la impotencia, emociones que había adquirido de alguna forma después de verse libre de ella.

David siguió preparándose, hasta ese día que había elegido para proponerle compartir su vida con él.

Cuando hablaban precisamente de eso, en un área abarrotada de científicos y consejeros de rangos inferiores, Anna decidió “darles” el éxtasis.

Joshua sostuvo sus manos cuando David peleó de forma valiente por librarse de eso, siendo su apoyo y demostrándole que no lo dejaría solo. Repitió muchas veces sólo dos palabras, instándolo a no dejarse vencer, a sobreponerse. Dos palabras que significaron todo para él.

_Quédate conmigo... quédate conmigo..._

Aunque el Éxtasis se impuso en su mente, tuvo la satisfacción de pensar que había peleado hasta el desfallecimiento y no había sido sencillo que Anna lo sometiera.   
  
También se dio cuenta que Joshua lo sostuvo todo ese tiempo.

Muy en su interior, David se prometió a sí mismo que ese día sería el inicio de su libertad, aunque casi le costara la vida.


	3. Reflexiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños momentos de reflexión durante el viaje en la Nave Nodriza.  
> Es como un enredijo que traigo con eso de las emociones y la forma como los V's rebeldes sienten y ven a los humanos.  
> Una especie de POV de Joshua.

Joshua se había incorporado un poco, recargado sobre su brazo izquierdo.

Todavía, a pesar de que llevaban dos quintas partes del tiempo que duraría la travesía hacia la Tierra, varios factores que intentaba racionalizar, lo mantenían despierto casi la mayor parte del tiempo.

A partes iguales, esos factores eran demasiado variables unos de otros. Porque por un lado, una muy intensa ansiedad —siempre se preguntó si era una emoción— se había manifestado en él cuando supo que sería parte de la segunda fase de los planes de Anna, que podría ver de cerca y en su medio natural, en su hábitat, a la especie humana, y eso era un sueño hecho realidad para él: convivir con ellos, conocer sus costumbres, compartir conocimientos, y quién sabe… mezclarse en sus vidas y experimentar en carne propia ser un humano.

Sin embargo, estaban también muy presentes la preocupación y el temor por haberse enrolado como miembro de la Quinta Columna, ya que no estaba muy convencido de ser de ayuda en medio de la rebelión. Aunque David le decía constantemente que él era un elemento muy valioso contra Anna.

Fue ese apoyo incondicional el que lo ayudó a mantenerse cuerdo y leal al ejército rebelde, aunque el insomnio todavía lo afectara. A veces le gustaba estar despierto, pues tenía grandes ventajas en esos tiempos, los cuales aprovechaba para reflexionar.

Como ahora, que  veía extasiado a David mientras éste dormía acurrucado cerca de su cuerpo, después de ese intenso juego de seducción al que se empezaban a aficionar, preludio del extraordinario momento en que se entregaban en totalidad, en el que hacían el amor...

Sonrió al pensar esto último, recordando al tiempo que pasaba sus dedos en una caricia apenas dibujada en el hombro y el brazo de su compañero, que todos los científicos aseguraban que ellos, su especie, por ser una raza perfecta, libre de emociones, no hacían el amor.Sólo copulaban. Se acoplaban para inseminar huevos, en un rápido e insensible acto para incrementar y asegurar la continuidad de su raza.

Pero  _No Hacían El Amor_.

David le mostró que eso no era verdad. Le demostró que todas esas teorías inútiles de la supervivencia de la especie por el consentimiento de copulación entre ellos de forma sistemática, sin ningún rastro de emoción, sólo como un acto frío y despersonalizado, no eran más que una parte del engaño que por mucho tiempo, bajo el régimen de Ella, todos sufrían.

Además, como científico del Grupo Avanzado de Investigación, había descubierto que las emociones que ahora sentía, se generaban por el implante exterior de piel humana. Se había dado cuenta que sufría reacciones extrañas, y todo se debía a un inesperado proceso de las células que se acoplaban a su propia piel.

Por supuesto, sólo muy pocos sabían de eso; sólo algunos, entre todos los médicos e investigadores, sabían lo que ocurría al abandonar todas las teorías, al dejar de resistirse a esas nuevas sensaciones, y al resistirse al mismo tiempo, al veneno que Anna esparcía en el engaño de la Dicha. Él era uno de los privilegiados por poseer tal conocimiento.

También había descubierto reacciones emocionales mayores cuando estaba con David. Como las que obtenía por medio del sabor de la piel humana, no como alimento, sino como el campo de estímulo inicial al juego de la seducción; o en el incremento en segundos de la temperatura que lo envolvía cuando el toque de los dedos y la lengua de su compañero se volvía atrevido; también por la irregularidad en su respiración que marcaba cada etapa del preámbulo al clímax.

Y en especial, el deseo de sumergirse por completo en el extraordinario acto en el que ahora podía demostrar la intensidad de sus nuevas emociones y el éxtasis que le provocaban. El enorme deseo de hacerle el amor a David, cada noche, cada vez que sentían esa imperiosa necesidad de estar juntos, de pertenecerse por completo. De llamarle “esposo” cada vez que se volvían un solo ser…

David volteó su rostro un poco, apenas despierto por el ligero roce de los dedos de Joshua en su brazo. La pequeña sonrisa en su boca fue la invitación que necesitaba para inclinarse sobre él y depositar un tierno beso en sus labios entreabiertos, en medio de una queda risa, y la sensación de ansiedad despertando en su vientre.

Joshua comprendió entonces, que el extraordinario acto de hacer el amor era la combinación de todos esos pequeños momentos, los juegos y palabras, y en especial, la reciprocidad de los sentimientos y emociones entre ellos.

Comprendió que no podía ya vivir sin eso, y que debía mostrar a todos los que desearan saber, que ellos no eran una raza perfecta, diseñados para mantener su supervivencia basándose sólo en el efímero momento de una cópula fría y teórica.

Y para lograr eso, tal como David lo aseguraba, debía ser un valioso elemento de la Quinta Columna.

Debía ser parte activa de la rebelión.


End file.
